superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: Alabama (Season 8)
Alabama was the eighth season of Superkyle's MiSTX. It took place in the fictional town of Dixie Hollow. From the beginning, a powerful alliance formed between Wayne Leaman, Fern Phelps, Hugh Magness, and Dennis Tyler. They targeted the stronger women in the first few rounds, and Wayne, Fern, and Dennis used this strategy to get to the final five. But Perdita Moon constantly escaped the target the alliance had put on her, basically facing the killer's game every round in the second half of the game. Meanwhile, Brock Hook, a charismatic police officer, had everyone on his side and never played the killer's game. But in the final round, the "Golden Boy" was eliminated in third, while Perdita was the runner-up and Dennis was able to correctly identify the killer. Brock was asked to compete in All-Stars. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Note 1: Delilah was going to be Louise's final victim, but Dennis rescued her before Louise could kill her. Episode Summaries Episode 1: Gone *'Lifeguard': Estella *'Suspect Cleared': Rosie Hector *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Fern (6-1-1-1) - the ice cream parlor **'Lifeguard's Pick': Cougar - the library *'Investigator Murdered': Cougar *'Notes': Jed and Gert Hart are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Deputy Rosie Hector discovers the crime scene, while the investigators find Gert's body in the bedroom. They discover Jed left what little money he had to his wife, while Gert left her money to Antoinette Stone's literacy campaign. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 15 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Fern found a roll of film at the ice cream parlor. The film depicted Jed Hart and Penny Twain in various sexual positions, though this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 2: The Survivor's Club *'Lifeguard': Fern *'Suspect Cleared': Oscar Stone *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Wayne (7-1) - the storage room in the Dixie Tavern **'Lifeguard's Pick': Heidi - the church *'Investigator Murdered': Heidi *'Notes': *'Killer Clues': **Wayne found a bottle of beer in the storage room that was manufactured in a local brewery in Houston County. The beer was Black Bear Stout, apparently Jed Hart's favorite beer. This information was revealed in the next episode. Episode 3: The Next Accident *'Lifeguard': Brock *'Suspect Cleared': Nicholas Slippe *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Estella (4-3) - the bowling alley **'Lifeguard's Pick': Carol - the hospital *'Investigator Murdered': Estella *'Notes': The investigators find Gert's car abandoned on the side of the road, but it explodes. The only evidence they can gather is a small car tracker found next to the wreck. They discover Connie Ermine had been throwing herself at Jed Hart before his death. The car tracker leads them to the woods, where they find a bright red jacket covered in dried blood with the name "Grady," and a lake, where they find an axe. *'Killer Clues': **Carol found a sheet of paper in the hospital. It was a page of the medical records of Delilah Hart, but this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 4: The Third Victim *'Lifeguard': Carol *'Suspect Cleared': Delilah Hart *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Perdita (5-1) - the Dixie Hollow Pharmacy **'Lifeguard's Pick': Hugh - Dixie Hollow Historical Society *'Investigator Murdered': Hugh *'Notes': Travis Cream is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode, apparently by cardiac arrest, just like Gert Hart. The investigators discover Grady Blizbeine left the red jacket they found at Gert's house, and reveals that they had been sleeping together. Dr. Evans tells them that the page from Delilah Hart's medical records depicts her trip to the hospital where she was unconscious with broken ribs, a black eye, and bruising around her neck. She claimed she "fell down the stairs," but they assume that she was in an abusive relationship with Jed. Gert's blood is the blood on Grady's jacket, which was most likely used to wrap up the axe used to decapitate her. *'Killer Clues': **Perdita found a glass vial of epinephrine at the Dixie Hollow Pharmacy. Episode 5: Hide *'Lifeguard': Wayne *'Suspect Cleared': Tilly Brannagan *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Perdita (2-1-1-1) - the law offices of Slippe, Fall, and Sioux **'Lifeguard's Pick': Carol - Gert Hart's house *'Investigator Murdered': Carol *'Notes': Sheriff Andy Winter is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Tilly Brannagan tells the investigators that epinephrine is meant for people who are having an allergic reaction; it's a pure shot of adrenaline. Too much of it can cause cardiac arrest, so it is assumed to be a part of the murders. *'Killer Clues': **Perdita found a mysterious document at the law office, a divorce paper signed by Delilah Hart. Episode 6: Alone *'Lifeguard': Perdita *'Suspect Cleared': Antoinette Stone *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Wayne (3-1) - Dixie Hollow greenhouse **'Lifeguard's Pick': Dennis - Connie Ermine's office *'Investigator Murdered': Wayne *'Notes': Nicholas Slippe and Gloria Sioux tell the investigators that Delilah Hart had indeed filed for divorce, but changed her mind before the papers were even filed. Tilly Brannagan is murdered by the killer in the middle of the episode. Later in the episode, Delilah tells the investigators she initially filed for divorce because she discovered he was having an affair, but she revoked it when he apparently stopped his relations with Penny Twain. *'Killer Clues': **Dennis found a news clipping in Connie Ermine's office. The clipping was about the people working with Antoinette Stone on her literacy campaign. Finale Episode 7: The Killing Hour *'Lifeguard': Brock *'Suspect Cleared': Marlin Evans *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Fern (2-1) - Dixie Hollow Inn, Room 313 **'Lifeguard's Pick': Perdita - the town limits *'Investigator Murdered': Fern *'Notes': Gloria Sioux and Penny Twain are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators discover photos of Gloria and Jed Hart having sex from two years ago. Based on the various autopsies of the murder victims, Dr. Dupree determines that the killer is injecting their victims with high doses of epinephrine. *'Killer Clues': **Perdita found a police report at the town limits. Andy Winter filled it out December 28th, 2008, and Delilah Hart's name is on it, but the rest of the report was not filled out. Episode 8: Say Goodbye *'The Final Confrontation': **'Brock:' Grady Blitzbeine - Blitzbeine's house **'Perdita:' Connie Ermine - Ermine's house **'Dennis:' Louise Oats - Oats's house *'The Killer': Louise Oats *'Investigator Murdered:' Brock *'The Runner-Up': Perdita *'The Winner': Dennis *'Notes': Deliliah Hart is kidnapped by the killer. Brock, Perdita, and Dennis pursue their suspects, and the killer turns out to be Louise Oats. Dennis was able to free a tied-up Delilah before he got in a struggle with Louise. When Delilah pulled a gun on Louise, she tried to escape, but met her end when Rosie Hector shot her. Inside the house, the investigators find Jed's body and a letter. In the letter, Louise admits to being the Dixie Hall Killer. Initially, she had moved away from town, never expecting to return. But when she got a call from her friend Delilah Hart in the hospital in 2008. Apparently Delilah had tried to file for divorce from Jed, but Jed beat her so hard and sent her to the hospital that she never ended up filing. Louise took it on herself to save her friend from a horrible life; she looked at a plan she had experienced in a Georgia town, when a man murdered ten people. She decided to rid the town of Jed and anyone who supported him. She started by killing Jed, then had to kill Gert who was in the house at the time. She then killed Travis Cream for constantly getting Jed drunk and provoking his violent disposition. Andy Winter had dismissed Delilah's report of domestic abuse, while Tilly Brannagan constantly urged Delilah to go back to Jed. Gloria had tipped off Jed about Delilah divorcing him back in 2008, and she obviously knew about Jed's affair with Penny. Grady Blitzbeine worshiped Jed and tried to replicate his actions, and Louise wanted to make Delilah herself her last victim for constantly mourning her husband. But Dennis accuses Delilah of assisting her friend with these murders and acquiring the epinephrine; Delilah confesses to helping Louise, but refuses to feel guilty, happy that the world is rid of Jed. The next day, mayor Oscar Stone presents a $750,000 check and a brand new Jeep Liberty to Dennis, while Perdita gets $250,000. In the epilogue, it shows Delilah Hart getting sentenced to six years in prison for conspiracy to commit murder. Category:Murder in Small Town X: Alabama